Unexpected enemy
by mamya
Summary: Penelope has an unexpected enemy in the Morgan family who will do anything to make her pay for Derek suffering. In the way, some scars from Penelope past will be revealed.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds**

*******************************************************************************

Desiree Morgan loved her older brother a lot and she was willing to do anything to protect him or make him happy.

She had known for a long time, maybe even before him that he had strong feelings for one of his co-workers.

And she had sensed that even if they were always flirting like mad, nothing would come out of it; Because Penelope Garcia didn't want to have a relationship with her brother.

That truth makes her angry because she knew that deep inside of him Derek was hurt and unhappy of this situation.

And because she loved her brother so much, Desiree wanted to make Penelope realized that she was wrong messing with her brother heart.

**A/N: So should I continue? Don't worry Desiree isn't a psychopath!**


	2. The beginning

**Chap. 1 The beginning**

**Disclaimer :I don't own criminal Minds**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews for " Who is Penelope?" it means a lot.**

**Now, I hope you'll enjoy this new fic.**

******************************************************************************

It all begun when Derek accidentally talked about his baby girl while he was back in Chicago for some days off.

This mysterious woman who her brother seems to care about had intrigued Desiree.

She didn't push further to know who she was but promise herself that if the subject showed up again she would do the necessary to get to know her.

Unfortunately, the days and years went on and she still hadn't met Penelope.

While Derek's colleagues had been in Chicago to help him with his arrest, she had heard them talk to her through the phone and knew that thanks to her Derek had been released. Nevertheless, she knew that what she had found had hurt Derek deeply. Carl Buford was in jail but Derek had scars that he would hold all his life. She knew that he was ashamed of what happened to him and didn't want his family and friends to find out… without Penelope everything would have been ok. Because ever since that awful time Derek was off, first she thought that it was all this "Buford thing" that affected him but she overheard a talk between him and their mother just after Penelope had been shot.

_**Flashback**_

"_I told her I loved her and she said it back too, but I didn't push it further… then I discover that she's seeing someone. I know that we didn't used to talk about our relationships but it hurt."_

"_Have you tried to talk about your feelings?"_

"_Not really… we have not been close these past months. I took care about her after her shooting, then that guy came and we're no longer that close I guess."_

"_Maybe she didn't' catch you meant it beyond friendship honey."_

"_Maybe, I just fear that what she had discovered about me… with Buford I mean changed the way she saw me. Maybe I'm not that attractive to her…"_

"_You can't think that Derek, from what you said about her Penelope is a very carin_g person."

"_Yeah she was… it's just that I don't think I know her anymore."_

_Desiree returned quietly in her room. Her overprotective side took her to the heart and she wished she could talk to that woman. Who the hell did she think she was?_

_**End of flashback**_

Ever since that day Desiree had been very attentive at her brother mood, she used to call him more often to know how he was doing. And she sensed that even if he was happy to hear some news from Chicago, he wasn't fully happy. Desiree knew she had to do some things but, how to deal with someone you didn't know?

_**A/N: I hope this is going somewhere. Reviews are very welcomed.**_


	3. Heartless

**Chap**** 2. Heartless**

Despite the banters, her wit, her cheerfulness Penelope Garcia was a very secretive person regarding her private life. She was rather close to certain persons of her team but there were some things she couldn't share with us. Everyone had a secret garden but sometimes she wished she hadn't such a huge one.

Fate had retrieved the most precious things from her life and she had to go on despite what happened.

Sometimes she wished she could open up to her best friend Derek Morgan and yet she knew that she couldn't…not yet. Maybe that time would come.

***************************************************************************

Derek sighed deeply thinking about Penelope, once more she had declined coming with him to Chicago to meet his family. He couldn't pinpoint why she refused to finally meet the most important people in his life.

His relationship with her was a wreck, she had always been secretive about personal matters but yet they were such good friends caring about each other before. Now, it was as if they hadn't much to share. He had some things to share with her. What about her?

******************************************************************

Desiree was looking at his brother intently; his mind was obviously somewhere else.

She finally decided to ask him what was wrong.

"Derek, what's on your mind?"

"Nothing, it's just I worry about Penelope, she seemed off when I asked her to come with me here."

"And she refused, one more time." Desiree said.

"_That damn woman." She thought._

"Yes, she said she wanted to be alone at home, so I left her. One hour later I went back to her place and she was gone. I called JJ who said she was going to California."

"She lied to you?" Desiree asked with disbelief.

"Technically yes, but I rather think that she's hiding something, she seemed so sad."

"Well she obviously doesn't want to share it with you so why do you care;"

"She's my friend…"

"Yeah you have some strange friends Derek; you had know her for what 6 years and despite claiming that you her best friend she refuses to meet us. I heard you telling mum that she doesn't go out with you in public; you just shared moments at hers or yours. I think that you should get rid of that kind of friend. She's obviously ashamed of being seen with you."

"How can you say that? You don't know her at all! She's not like that!"

"With the little I know, I can say that she's a heartless woman.

"Desiree, you're my sister and I love you, but you better not talk about Penelope like that!" he said storming out of the room.

Fran who had just entered looked at his retreating back puzzled.

"Nothing." Desiree muttered and left the house.


	4. A friend in need

**Chap. 3 A friend in need**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds**

**Thanks for all the kind reviews. Here is chapter 3!**

***************************************************************************

Penelope took one last glance at the city before heading to the airport. THAT was done, she had managed to leave her past behind, her brothers… what they have done. She knew that this was a huge step but she didn't feel better but worse at the moment, there was still a place she needed to go in order to move on properly. Then, she would need a friend, a close friend and she knew hat Derek was the right person. She knew that she had been so wrong keeping some distance between them. She just had too much to deal with and she wasn't ready to share some parts of her life despite his questions.

***************************************************************************

Derek left another message at Pen's voicemail and hung up frustrated.

"Where are you baby girl?" he whispered worryingly. He wished he could be there for her, for whatever was going on her life. Hell, he though he was her best friend… why couldn't she confide in him?

He couldn't go on like that, he was here to spend quality time with his family and here he was secluded in his room, calling someone who obviously wanted him in her life. He was still angry with Desiree. He couldn't understand her harsh words about Penelope. And yet, he knew that maybe she was mad at him to not be able to enjoy his time in Chicago.

He decided to apologize to her and have a good talk with her.

***************************************************************************

Fran kept wondering what happened between Derek and her little sister. It was not like them to fight. She knew that Desiree was affected by her brother's cloudy mood and maybe she had asked why. But it couldn't explain why this fight.

She was going to Derek's room when he went out.

"Hey."

"Hey baby. How are you?"

"Fine. Why?"

"You fought with Des, it's not like you to do that."

"I know. She just said some words about Penelope and I lost it…"

"Oh."

"Mum I know that this is not the best way to spend time here. We shouldn't have ought like this. I'm just worried about Pen… never mind I'll sort this out when I come back."

"Good. Desiree is in the backyard." She said leaving him."

***************************************************************************

Derek sat down in the bench beside his little sister and hugged her by the side.

"I'm sorry Des."

"So am I."

"I know that I should enjoy my time with us but you have to understand that Penelope is my very good friends…my best friend and she obviously needs me."

"How could you say that? She wouldn't' even pick up her phone!"

"Des, please. Penelope has had a hard past and there are some things I still don't know. I just wish she could confide in me like I do."

"That's the point. You obviously care a lot more about her than her to you."

"What do you mean? You don't know her…"

"You're in love with her and I'm sure she know that but she decided you weren't good enough for her."

"Des…" he warned."

"Let me finish. I respect your "friendship" or whatever you called that with Penelope but I couldn't stand her to hurt you not after what you've been through."

"Listen, Pen's the most caring person I know and I would never let a friend in need behind."

Desiree got up frustrated.

"I should trust your judgment then." She said before entering the house.

Derek sighed and grabbed his phone trying to reach Penelope. She didn't pick up so he hung up.

"Maybe Des right. Is should focus on my family right now." He soon followed her inside.

**A/N: Well it's a little longer…**** So what do you think?**


	5. A new girlfriend?

**Chap. 4 A new girlfriend ?**

**Thanks for all the reviews !!!!!**

**Here is chapter 4!**

***************************************************************************

It had been a long time since she had put feet in Chicago; this thought brought tears in her eyes. Nearly 10 years and she felt ashamed; she had been a coward although SHE needed her so much.

She took her light bag and headed towards her destination; a place she wished to not see again 10 years ago.

***************************************************************************

Derek had gone shopping with their mother, so Desiree was left alone in the house. She couldn't help but enter her brother room. She sat on his bed and a piece of paper caught her eyes. She retrieved the paper from underneath the pillow and stared blankly at the picture.

Derek was smiling to a blonde woman; they seemed to be in a party. She glanced behind the picture and read "Baby girl, last New Year party XXXX".

Desiree looked intently at the picture and saw the connection between him and HER. She quickly put the picture back when she heard the door bell.

When she opened the door, her eyes narrowed. How lucky she was to finally have THIS woman in front of her.

***************************************************************************

Penelope waited nervously in front of Mrs Morgan home. She knew she should have called but after being in the cemetery she couldn't talk for a while because of the tears so she had decided to take a cab to see Derek.

When the door finally opened, she met a beautiful young woman, probably Derek young sister Desiree.

She was going to introduce herself when the woman spoke coldly.

"How may I help you?"

"Hem… my name's Penelope Garcia, I'm Derek's friend. Is he here?"

"Oh you're my brother baby girl?" the woman asked without a smile.

Penelope blushed and smiled a little.

"Yes I guess so. I know I should have called him…" Penelope said with hesitation.

"Obviously." Desiree replied impatiently.

"Derek's not here; he is away with his girlfriend from Virginia." Desiree added with a smile.

"His girlfriend?" Penelope repeated, hurt obvious in her eyes.

"Yes, his new girlfriend. Do you want to leave a message?"

"No." Penelope whispered.

"It doesn't matter anymore." She added before turning back.

***************************************************************************

Desiree smirked; she didn't know what had gotten into her to tell her such a lie, but the result was worth it.

Seeing the hurt in her already puffy red eyes. This thought made her realize that she had obviously been crying. She decided to follow her… maybe she would discover what occurred to her.


	6. Finding out

**Chap. 5 Finding out**

*******************************************************************************

Desiree hurriedly left the house and looked at her surroundings, she saw Penelope down the street obviously waiting for a cab. She took her little car and slowly drove towards Penelope. When she finally had a cab Desiree followed her. She was surprised to see her entering the cemetery.

***************************************************************************

When they entered the house, Fran and Derek were surprised to see Desiree wasn't there. She had assured them that she would be there. Derek grabbed his cell and called her.

***************************************************************************

Penelope was still at the grave when Desiree's phone rang…

She quickly hid behind a tree and answered.

"Hello?"

"Des, where are you?"

"Derek, I'm… could you pick me up at the cemetery please?"

"The cemetery why?"

"My car's got a problem. Please?"

"Ok I'll be there in a few."

Desiree hung up. She was going to leave her spot when she saw Penelope walking towards the exit. She walked towards the grave and stared at it surprised.

***************************************************************************

Penelope decided to talk some minutes with the tenant.

"Sir, I don't understand… the grave's so clean."

"Miss, I never forgot the day you buried your child. You were hurt and yet you had the strength to live this painful moment."

"I had no choice, I couldn't save her, I just had to be her for her. I wished I had come to visit her these past few years."

"I don't judge you miss Garcia. She had been brutally taken away from you. I wish they hadn't buried your ex-husband, her father next to her as he is her m…."

"I know." She cut it off.

"Thank you sir… I promise, I will visit her more often now. I should have begun it a long tome ago… thank you."

"You're welcome miss Garcia. See you soon."

Penelope left the office and walked towards the exit, then she dumped into someone.

"Derek?" she whispered.

"Baby Girl?" he replied surprised.

"Finally! You'll discover that you're supposed best friend Penelope Garcia or should I say Penelope Davies is a liar Derek." Said a voice behind them.

"Des?" Derek said looking back and forth between a pale looking Penelope and a triumphant Desiree.


	7. What the hell?

**Chap. 6 ****What the hell?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds**

**Thanks for all the reviews! I know Desiree is evil here and first I didn't want her to be that bad but it just came out like that. I still hope you enjoy it despite her behaviour… I'm just trying something new because it can't be always sunny for our favourite lovebirds!**

*******************************************************************************

"_Derek?" she whispered._

"_Baby Girl?" he replied surprised._

"_Finally! You'll discover that you're supposed best friend Penelope Garcia or should I say Penelope Davies is a liar Derek." Said a voice behind them._

"_Des?" Derek said looking back and forth between a pale looking Penelope and a triumphant Desiree._

***************************************************************************

"What is going on in here?" Derek finally asked looking at her sister then at Penelope.

"I don't know. Weren't you supposed to be out with your girlfriend Derek?" Penelope asked with a little voice.

Derek looked stunned.

"My girlfriend? I don't have any girlfriend? And what are you doing here?" he asked with a deep voice.

"I…It's a long story." She whispered.

He looked at her; she seemed very tired and had dark circles under her eyes.

"What the hell happened?"

"She came to see you and you were out, she left and I followed her."

"Desiree Morgan, what is going on in your mind?"

"She's a liar and I discovered her dark secrets."

"Desiree you had no right to follow me… we don't even know each other…" Penelope said with a trembling voice.

"No right! You're making my brother suffer so much. Why did you never came here when Derek invite you? You think you're too good for him?"

Penelope stepped back when she heard her harsh words. She was mentally tired and this stupid scene was making her feel dizzy.

"You can't treat me like that Desiree. I just know your name, nothing more and it's not like me to judge you but you're far from being the sister Derek used to describe me."

"I wish he hadn't met you at all." Des replied harshly.

"Desiree stop that, will you!" Derek shouted.

Desiree looked at her brother with guilt but glanced at Penelope with hatred.

"Never mind Derek. That's ok. I should go now." Penelope said turning her back to them.

"Don't you dare walk away from us without explanation Penelope." Desiree shouted steeping towards her.

Derek took a hold of his sister arm.

"What the hell is wrong with you Desiree?" Derek asked fire in his eyes.

"I don't understand why you keep being by her side…she lied to you and probably it's not her first lie!"

"Des, I'm really disappointed! Don't you see that she's not feeling okay?" he said looking towards Penelope retreating figure. Desiree raised her head just in time to see Penelope collapsing on the hard floor.


	8. The truth

**Chap. 7 The truth**

**Here is another chapter. I hope your coping with my craziness.**

*******************************************************************************

Derek was staring intently at his sister when Penelope collapsed. Then he saw the fear in her eyes he looked back at Penelope and his heart stopped beating.

"Baby girl?" he said with a worried voice while rushing towards her.

Desiree was frozen in her spot.

"Des go to the cemetery caretaker and call for the EMT's please." He said in a rush.

"Now!" he added when he saw her lack of reaction.

Desiree run towards the office blaming herself for her craziness. She knew that if anything happened to his baby girl Derek would kill her.

***************************************************************************

Derek, Desiree and Mr. Jones the cemetery caretaker stayed by Penelope side while waiting for the EMT's. That's when Mr. Jones told them the truth.

"Poor Ms Garcia. I haven't seen her since that day 10 years ago when she buried her little girl. She never came back and I hoped her husband family hadn't insisted that he was buried besides their child."

"Why is that?" Desiree asked despite the cold stare she earned from Derek.

"Because he was the one who killed the child. Ms Garcia tried to protect her child and had been hurt in the process. She fought for both their lives but he managed to killed the child and luckily she struggled and the weapon killed him."

Derek stared at the old man in disbelief; Desiree was getting paler.

"Anyway, it's a good thing that she came back here to visit her." He added before the EMT's took Penelope.

Derek stared blankly at his friend lying in the stretcher.

"You come with us, Sir? A paramedic asked.

"No, I'll follow you." He said.

When they left the cemetery, Derek turned towards his sister.

"You're satisfied now?" he asked coldly.

"Derek, I'm so sorry."

"Oh no you're not. How could you do that after knowing what she meant to me!"

"I just couldn't stand seeing you suffer because of her. I wanted to protect you because I couldn't when you were a child." She said her eyes full of tears.

"Stop being stupid Des, you were a baby."

"And yet I wish I were you elder sister…."

"Anyway, you have reached your aim, haven't you? You made her pay for what you thought she was doing to me!"

"I regret…"

"Please come back home now and tell mom I'll call her later."

"Please Derek…"

"We'll talk later." He said walking towards his car.


	9. A mess

**Chap. 8 A mess**

**Disclaimer: I don't own criminal Minds**

**Thanks for all the kind reviews; I'm glad that you like my crazy story!**

**************************************************************************

Fran had been surprised to hear from Derek that he was going to pick up his little sister at the cemetery. Now, she was even more surprised to see Desiree coming back in her own car, alone and obviously crying.

"What happened honey? Where's Derek?"

"I messed up mom, I messed up a lot." Desiree said crying wildly, she buried her head in her mother shoulder and sobbed.

"Hush, baby. Tell me what happened." Fran said leading her in the living room.

Desiree calmed down a bit and told the whole story.

***************************************************************************

Derek didn't know how he managed to reach the hospital, as his mind wasn't on the road.

He quickly learned that Penelope was in the ER and waited for a doctor in the waiting room.

"Penelope Garcia?"

"Yes?"

"You're family?" the doctor asked.

"I'm her…fiancé" he lied knowing that he couldn't get some news if he weren't family.

"Well Ms Garcia just collapsed, she was physically and mentally tired. She had not eaten properly these past few days."

"How is she now?"

"We put an IV with some fluids to make her feel better. I'll release her tomorrow in the morning."

"Good. Can I see her?"

"Of course. She will be moved in a room in a few minutes. You can wait with her. She's right there." The doctor said.

"Thanks."

"Make sure that your fiancée eat properly and have some rest."

"Yes. Thanks Dr."

He hesitantly walked towards where Penelope was. Her yes were closed; he sat beside her and took her hand.

"Hey." He said when she looked at him.

"Derek? What…" she didn't finfish her sentence.

"Oh my god. I'm sorry… your sister…"

"Calm down baby girl. That's ok, I had a talk with her she won't bother you anymore."

"I… I came because I had things to do in the emery and I wanted to talk to you… I…"

"That's ok. The man at the cemetery told us the story."

"Oh… I should have talk to you about this… it was just too hard. I've made a mess of our friendship handsome."

"That's ok. We'll be ok."

"I hope so. Just one thing."

"Yes?"

"I know that your sister may be sorry right now but I just can't deal with her… so please…"

"She won't come. I promise." He said kissing her forehead.

She smiled and closed her eyes.

**A/N: Penelope's whole story will come soon!**


	10. Penelope's past part 1

**Chap. 9 Penelope's past**** part 1**

**Thanks again for the reviews!**

***************************************************************************

Derek didn't leave Penelope side that night; he managed to convince the nurse that his "fiancée" needed him. He watched her through her sleep and wondered how she could have coped all this tragedy all the alone; because to him it was obvious that her brothers weren't involved in any of this. Boy, he was so wrong; that's what he discovered the next day after her release.

***************************************************************************Fran hung up the phone and sighed. She stared at her daughter who was looking at her expectantly.

"What did he say?"

"He won't come home for the moment. Penelope has been released and she wants to talk to him."

"Did he say anything about me?"

"He said that he wanted to bring her here but she wasn't ready to deal with you for the moment and that she wished to meet me in better circumstances one day."

"He's still mad, isn't he?"

"Of course, but he will forgive you."

"And Penelope?"

"Derek always painted her as a caring and sweet person; she will forgive you in the right time."

Desiree sighed and left the room, head down.

***************************************************************************

"Come on baby girl, we'll go eat a real breakfast."

"I'm not hungry."

"Of course you're hungry. I know this little place…" he said with pleading eyes.

She smiled and nodded. He took hold of her bag in one hand and of her hand in the other before leading her outside.

They went to the office to sign the papers.

The nurse smiled to them.

"You're a lucky woman Ms Garcia. Your fiancé is really caring." She said.

"My fian…" Penelope begun but stopped when Derek squeezed her hand.

She looked at him briefly and smiled.

"Yes he's the best."

They left the hospital giggling.

"You've made a new conquest agent Morgan!"

"Oh come on! I only have eyes for my lovely fiancée!" he said smiling.

He led her towards his car and they drove to the little café.

***************************************************************************

Derek looked at Penelope who was fidgeting in her chair.

He put his hand above hers.

"Sweetheart, if you're not ready for this…I can wait; I'm not going anywhere."

"No it's time for me to have a heart to heart with you. You're my best friend. In some ways your sister was right…"

"We'll deal with her later baby girl."

She nodded and sighed.

"It all begun before my parents died; we have these neighbours the Davies who had a son…"

**A/N: I know it's mean!**


	11. Penelope's past part 2

Chap. 10 Penelope's past part 2

A/N: I had to cut the previous chapter to keep the balance.

***************************************************************************

"_It all begun before my parents died; we have these neighbours the Davies who had a son…"_

***************************************************************************

Their son Brian was kind of strange but nice. My mom kept telling me how she would be glad that I went out with him, because they were a good family and stuff. So I went out with him for some time. I wasn't really in love; it was just nice to have a boyfriend, I was not the girl who had many boys at her feet.

Just before my parents died, my mom told me that she was picturing my wedding day with Brian; I couldn't tell her I had no wish to marry him. You see we were not in love; I knew it and he knew it as well. We were just buddies and I had this weird feeling about him.

Anyway we were dating for more than a year when my parents passed away. I wanted to break it up with Brian and move away from California; I hadn't a good relationship with my brothers. That is when we discovered my parents will; my mom told me through that will that if anything happened to them she would be so proud of me getting married to Brian.

I didn't want to and I clearly said it to my brothers but they told me that they would finally love me as a sister if only I agreed to this marriage. The Davies already knew my parents wished and they were very happy about that.

I was only nineteen when I got married; Brian was twenty-two. I really don't know why I agreed then. I guess I just wanted THEM, my brothers I mean, to love me. I did as they said and I was married to a man I didn't love and who didn't love me."

"How did you know, he didn't love you?" Derek asked when she stopped talking.

"I'll get there; I don't know this weird feeling he was not interested in me or in any other women for that matter. But then I was just suspicious. At first we were living with his parents until they decided to move back in their hometown near Chicago.

I wanted to stay near my brothers but they told me it was my task as a wife to follow my husband. I was very angry with Brian; he was so weak, always looking for his parents' approval. I didn't know back then that they were all aware of Brian problem."

"Problem?"

"Yes. We moved in ****** not far from Chicago. I carried on my studies in computing but I got pregnant. While my parents in law were happy, Brian was mad. I thought that he was not ready for that; but I already loved that child and I carried on my pregnancy, soon I left the university and I gave birth to Daisy Garcia-Davies." She sighed and closed her eyes.

When Derek took her hand in his, she carried on.

"She was so beautiful, you should have seen her. Brian refused to take care of her. I couldn't understand why… his parents helped me. And soon we had our own place but the things got worse.

Daisy was 9 months old when I discovered that Brian was attracted to men… that day I had decided to have a mother-daughter day and I had told Brian who had the day off that I would be back at night. In the middle of the day, daisy began to develop a fever so I decided to come back. I saw an unknown car in the alley and inside Brian was making out with a man in the living room.

The man quickly left and I talked to Brian telling him that he had to be truthful with himself ad with his parents if THAT was what he wanted.

He yelled at me and threatened me. He said I had to keep that to myself like his parents had done.

That is when I understand that they used me, because a son who was interested in men was not right for them. He had complied with dating and marrying me… but with the child he couldn't stand anymore.

I told him that I could leave with daisy and leave him be with whoever he wanted and that's when he went crazy.

He grabbed me and began to kick me then he tried to attack Daisy I got wild.

I fought the best I could; he managed to grab a knife in the kitchen and stabbed me; I protected daisy with my body but he got her; after that I found a new strength and we fought hard…. The knife hurt him bad and he died. I couldn't save my baby though.

Some neighbours had called the police and the EMT's; they took me to the hospital.

There were no charges against me, Brian family insisted to take care of daisy's funeral. I didn't want at first because they knew and I knew that it was partly their fault.

I just didn't have money. I buried my daughter and left Chicago; I never thought they would bury Him next to her. After that I came back in California one more time to confront my brothers who had ruined my life just because I wanted them to love me; then I went underground. I never once came back there, it was too hard! That's why I couldn't join you in your little trips here." She was crying freely now.

Derek sat beside her and gathered her in his arms.

"That's ok baby girl;" he said tears in his eyes.


	12. I love you too

**Chap. 11 ****I love you too**

**Thanks for the constant reviews!**

***************************************************************************

After the whole confession, Derek led Penelope outside never once letting go of her hand.

"Where do you want to go baby girl?" he asked sweetly.

"I don't really know. I think I should come back home…"

"Oh, I thought that maybe you would like to meet my mom."

"Your mom? Derek I don't know… after what happened with your sister…"

"I understand." He said.

"Look; if it's ok with you, we can have lunch with your mother because I know that you won't leave me alone right now."

"You're sure?"

"Yes, you didn't come back home yesterday; it's not fair."

"Ok. I will call her then." He said smiling.

***************************************************************************

"Hello?"

"Mom, it's me. Would you like to join Penelope and I for a late lunch later?"

"I'd love to."

"Good, meet us at 2 o'clock at the little Italian we use to go."

"Ok baby. You want me to come…alone?"

"Yes; it's better after what she had done. I'll talk to her later."

"Okay. See you later then. What are you planning to do?"

"I don't know, we have some things to sort out…"

"How is she?"

"Better…she needed a friend to talk to."

"Bye baby."

"Bye Mom."

***************************************************************************

Penelope looked at Derek walking towards the car where she was waiting for him.

"So?" she said when he entered the car.

"Mom's okay to meet us later for lunch."

"Mmh okay but I think maybe you better have lunch with her and drive me to the airport."

"Why baby girl?"

"After all that happened, I don't think it's a good idea to meet each other right now."

"Why? Mom's always wanted to meet you, she wants to know the woman I…" he stopped suddenly nearly blushing.

"The woman, you?" she asked curiously.

"The woman I love." He finally said with a little voice.

"Oh I love you too hot stuff." She replied smiling.

"I meant the woman I'm in love with, Penelope." He said not looking at her.

"Hu? Oh." She said blushing deeply.

"Penelope?" he said staring at her.

Then, he saw the saddest look he had ever seen in her eyes.

"I… I'm sorry Derek. Could you drive me to the airport now, please?"

He looked stunned at her unable to say a word.


	13. The right to be happy

**Chap. 12 The right to be happy**

***************************************************************************

"_I… I'm sorry Derek. Could you drive me to the airport now, please?"_

_He looked stunned at her unable to say a word._

***************************************************************************

"Baby girl? I thought we were ok?"

"We're ok, handsome; we're friends, best friends."

"So now that I confessed my feelings you're afraid to spend some time with me? I won't jump on you!" he said with a hurt voice.

"I'm sorry." She whispered getting out of the car.

"Baby girl wait!" he said following her.

He grabbed her arm to make her stop.

"Talk to me please; what's the problem?"

"I… I can't…"

"You can't… what?"

"I'm not meant to be happy… not after what happened to me… to my little Daisy."

"Oh baby girl… you can't think that. What happened was awful but it will get better; you've lade a huge step by coming here."

"I should have died not her…"

"Don't talk like that."

"I was aimed to protect her and I failed. I had been a bad mother and God had sent me the right punishment."

"What are you talking about?"

"I won't be able to have children anymore… when Br... when HE stabbed me he hurt me in the stomach and in the pelvis. The surgeon tried everything possible…"

"Oh baby girl…" he said hugging her tightly.

"Don't, please!" she cried pulling away from him.

"I love you; I'm certainly in love with you. It's just I can't… I'm not myself, I'm not a real woman and I'm not right for you."

"What makes you think that?

"Desiree, your sister was right… the society is right and I can't give you the love you deserve right now. Let me go now." She pleaded.

"No, this is it!" he said holding her hand firmly in his. He pulled her towards his car.

"Where are we going?"

"Home! You and I need to have a talk with Desiree!"

"No, I don't want it!"

"You have no choice baby girl! We need it to save whatever is going on between us.

He didn't leave her time to answer and drove back to his mom's house.


	14. Dealing with the Morgan Family

**Chap. 13 Dealing with the Morgan family**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds**

***************************************************************************

Penelope followed Derek reluctantly inside the house. She couldn't free herself from his tight grasp of her hand.

"Mom?" he called.

Some moments later Desiree arrived from upstairs.

"Where's mom?"

"She went out to buy some food. She will be here in a few."

"Well, let's go in the living room we have to talk." He said looking at Penelope who was looking anywhere but Desiree.

"Derek I 'm so sorry for what I've done… Penelope I'm sorry too if I have known…"

"You wouldn't have behaved the same?" Penelope cut harshly.

"I…"

"You don't have to apologize to keep in your brother's good side you know. I'm used to people judging me; I'm just disappointed that it came from one of Derek's family member. He talked a lot about you and I was really stunned to discover that you were far from being the sister he talked about. I know that you love your brother a lot but you had no right to do that."

"Penelope…" Derek tried.

"Let me finish then I'll come back home and I wish o never have to cross your path again."

"Penelope you're being harsh!"

"No Derek! People always see me as a kind person and I am but I can't always stay the kind person, look where I am now because I am SO KIND!"

She was now crying from anger and stood up to leave. She then met two warm eyes.

"Nice to meet you Penelope." Fran Morgan said with a smile.

"Mrs Morgan." Penelope said blushing wondering if she had heard her outburst.

***************************************************************************

When Fran entered the house, she heard the voices coming from the living room. She quietly went to the kitchen to put the bags on the counter and went to the living room.

She stared at the woman her son loved. She sensed her hurt and sadness over Desiree and whoever had hurt her in the past and felt sympathy for her.

When she stood up and turned, she just stared at her and greeted her as if they had met in good circumstances.

She noticed her uneasiness and walked towards her.

***************************************************************************

"It's really nice to finally meet my son's baby girl." Fran said holding out her hand.

"It's nice to meet you too. I'm sorry I have a plane to catch."

"No Ms Garcia; I think that you and I need to have a little talk." Fran said smiling.

Penelope looked at Derek who shrugged amused, then at Desiree who was visibly ashamed.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea Mrs Morgan."

"Please call me Fran and yes that's a very good idea believe me. If one day you are to be part of my family you'll have to deal with the entire family, even that little brat over there." Fran said pointing at Desiree.

Penelope chuckled and followed her in the kitchen.


	15. Talking to the inlaw

**Chap. 14 Talking to the in-law**

***************************************************************************

While Fran and Penelope where in the kitchen, Derek sat beside Desiree and looked her right in the eyes.

"Now tell me what had gotten into you little sister? Your behaviour makes me believe that maybe you have some mental disease."

"I'm perfectly fine; I've just been stupid. You were so sad and always thinking about her rather than enjoying your time with us!"

"You were jealous?"

"Kind of. I wanted you to be happy but at the same time I thought I was losing you to her."

"Des never…"

"I know but I was angry with her because I thought she didn't deserve you if she didn't see what an amazing man you are."

"I thank you for that but what you've could damaged my relationship with her forever."

"Is it what you want?"

"No! I know that in some way she makes you happy and that she takes good care of you."

"she does and you have to understand why she had kept her past hidden, it was too painful at the time and now she's finally coming to terms with it."

"I understand, I just thought she didn't want you after what happened with Buford. I'm sorry." She said when she saw the hurt in his eyes.

"Penelope is not like that. She's wonderful."

"I believe that but would she be able to forgive me?"

"Give her some time and maybe mom will be able to say a few words about you."

***************************************************************************

"So Penelope; I can call you Penelope right? What make you think that you're not good enough for my son?"

"I… I'm sorry; I should go." Penelope said.

"Sit down young lady. Don't you see that my son is so in love with you that he hasn't dated a woman for months?"

"But... I didn't know; I…"

"I know; I… I also know that you have been really distant with him these past months and it hurt him deeply."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to… he's my best friend but I couldn't speak about that part of my past with him. Then I decided to come here and speak to him but the whole mess with Desiree happened."

"Yes, and I'm sorry about it. I think she just got carried on her love for her brother. She was persuaded that you didn't want someone like him as a boyfriend."

"Someone like him?"

"Black or who had been physically hurt by a man."

"What? I'm not like that. I love your son whatever happened to him, his colour…."

"So you're in love with him?"

"Of course." She replied, then she blushed.

"Good. I'm glad young lady because you'll soon be a Morgan, believe me." Fran said handing her a cup of coffee.

"Thanks but I don't think so."

"Why?"

"I can't have children and ant caring mother would want the right woman for her son, someone who can carry his children."

"Oh dear; that's a pity but you see, there so many ways to have children."

"I know but I can't deprive him from having biological children."

"When the time comes you'll discuss it and he can have biological children, you just have to talk about it.'

'Thank you Fran, I appreciate your kindness. I just need time."

"Just don't break his heart please. He's always talking about you…"

"I won't, I love him too much."

"I'm glad to hear it baby girl." Derek said kissing her forehead. She turned toward him and sees Desiree in the doorway.

"We need to talk Desiree." Penelope said staring at her.

Desiree nodded and asked to follow her outside.

"Thank you Fran." Penelope said kissing Derek on the cheek.

Fran smiled and handed a cup of coffee to her son before preparing the lunch.


	16. A heart to heart with Desiree

**Chap. 15 A heart to heart with Desiree**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds**

**A/N: thanks a lot for the reviews; it means a lot!**

*******************************************************************************

Penelope sat beside Desiree in the garden; she remained silent wondering the younger woman state of mind.

"Penelope, I'm sorry for my behaviour; I wish I could do something to make you believe that I'm sincere and really ashamed."

"I know that you may not be really happy with yourself right now Desiree but I'm also aware that you don't want your brother to be angry with you."

"It's not just that! I realized that your mutual feelings ran deep and I don't want Derek to be unhappy. I realized that you're not the woman I thought you were. You're caring and kind. You had the right to be harsh with me after what I've done and said to you."

Desiree got up and turned her back to Penelope; soon, she Pen saw her shoulder shaking.

"You have to know that besides being my brother Derek also acted as a father figure for me; I was a little jealous to be deprived from his time…"

Penelope got up and paced a soothing hand on des shoulder.

"That's ok Desiree, I don't want our following meeting to be uncomfortable; we could start over if you're okay."

"Oh thank you." Desiree said turning towards her and hugging her tightly.

"Hem Desiree, one step at time." Penelope said with a smile.

"Oh sorry." A blushing Desiree said.

"That's okay. I'll forgive you with time, we have to get to know each other, don't you think? Then you could judge me."

Desiree nodded.

"There's one thing I know, my brother deeply loves you, the way he looks at you makes eme wish to find someone who staring me like that.

Penelope blushed; then they entered the house.

***************************************************************************

"So how it went between two of my favourite girls?" Derek asked one arm around Desiree and Pen shoulders.

"Well." Desiree said with a small smile.

"Time will tell." Penelope added which brought a conniving smile on both women.

"Well, kids, how about a lunch?"

"That's a really good idea; I'm starving!" Derek said.

"You're always hungry." Desiree said.

"Hey that's not true." He protested.

"Sorry handsome but she's right." Penelope admitted.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea that you've met my family baby girl?" he sighed.

"I could always leave now." She said with mock hurt.

"never." He said gathering in his arms.

She giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Oh that's so sweet; now let's eat something."


	17. Dinner with Sarah

**Chap. 16 Dinner with Sarah**

**Disclaimer: I don't own criminal Minds**

*******************************************************************************

"Children, it's time to go? Sarah is waiting for us!" Fran called from downstairs.

"We're coming." Derek said.

"You're ready baby girl?" Derek asked from the bathroom door.

"I don't think I should go, it's a family dinner."

"Come on baby girl. Sarah is dying to know you. She's ok you'll see."

"I… I don't know." She said getting out of the bathroom.

"What is the problem baby girl?" Derek asked taking her in his arms.

"I know, Desiree and I talked and I'm willing to forgive her but…"

"It's hard for you. And you wonder if Sarah will treat you bad."

"Maybe… I'm just tired. It has been some tough couple of days."

"We can stay here if you want."

"No, Sarah is waiting for us since she didn't have the time to come these past days."

"I'm not going without you."

"I…"

Someone knocked at the door and Desiree entered.

"I'm sorry bro, Mom is waiting."

"Go ahead we'll join you."

"Everything's ok?" Desiree asked hesitantly.

"Yes, go with mom. We'll join you soon.

"Ok. Don't be too late or Sarah will kill you; it's the same for you Penelope, Sarah is really eager to meet you."

She left and Derek looked at Penelope.

"So? Should I call Sarah?"

"NO! We'll go I don't want to disappoint her."

"Thanks baby girl, you'll see she'll adore you."

***************************************************************************

While drinking some tea in the living room after dinner, Penelope thought that this evening had been wonderful. Sarah was lovely and her family really nice. Penelope had watched with envy her family, her lovely husband and her twins: Rebecca and Jeremy.

Now, she had Rebecca settled in her lap, while Jeremy was sat beside his uncle. The little girl was dozing.

"Honeys, I think it's time for bed." Sarah said to her children.

"Mommy I want Auntie Penny to read me a story." Rebecca said with a little voice.

"Honey I don't think…" Sarah said.

Penelope had tears in her eyes. "Aunt Penny" she thought.

"That's ok." Penelope interrupted, and then she blushed.

"I mean if that's ok…" she added.

"Of course, let me show you the way." Sarah said smiling.

Penelope grabbed the little girl and followed Sarah in the corridor.

Once the little girl was asleep, Sarah turned towards Penelope.

"Penelope, I'm so happy that Derek and you found each other… I know what Desiree did… forgive her please because she can be so immature. I don't want you relationship to be damaged by this."

"Don't worry. I'll forgive her with the time.

Sarah squeezed her hand; they came back in the living room on time to hear Derek say "I can already picture a little Penelope running in the house."

Penelope was frozen, she stared at everyone in the room, and she was as red as tomato.

"Well, I think it's time for us to leave." Fran, said to cut the uncomfortable silence.

***************************************************************************

Derek and Penelope drove back silently. Derek was sure that his words had frightened her. They hadn't even shared a real kiss and he had screwed up.

They said goodnight to Fran and Desiree and went upstairs.

Penelope immediately went in the bathroom.

Derek sighed and began to pick some clothes to sleep in the guest room. These last nights they had shared a bed but he thought that maybe she wouldn't be near him this night.

He was heading towards the door when she entered the room again.

"Where are you going?"

"In the guest room;" he said not looking at her.

"Why?"

"I know that you're uncomfortable after what I said…"

"Did you mean it?"

"Of course, I…"

He didn't have time to finish; Penelope lips were on his.


	18. First kiss

**Chap. 17 First kiss**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds**

*******************************************************************************

"_Did you mean it?"_

"_Of course, I…"_

_He didn't have time to finish; Penelope lips were on his._

***************************************************************************

"I love you." She whispered when she pulled away.

Derek kept his eyes closed after the passionate kiss they have shared.

"Derek, you're ok?" Penelope asked.

"Mmm I'm more than ok baby…" he finally replied.

He opened his eyes and stared at her.

"You're not mad at me?" he asked.

"No! Of course no! I was just surprised, that's all."

"I meant it bay girl. I love you, I'm in love with you and I can really picture a life with you and our children…"

"Not really mine."

"It doesn't matter, we'll have a family one day. When you're ready. We'll find a solution."

"I love you so much." She said leaning into his chest.

"I love you too baby girl. Let's go to bed."

They spent that night peacefully and were truly happy the next morning.

***************************************************************************

"I wish you could stay with us much longer." Fran said hugging them goodbye, several days later.

"We wish it too mom." Derek said kissing her cheek.

"We'll come back soon when the job allow us to some." Penelope added.

"That will be good, children. Penelope I know that you'll take good care of my son."

Penelope blushed lovingly and Derek kissed her cheek mesmerized.

"You can always come to see us." Derek said.

"Can I come?" Desiree asked unsure.

"Of course, why couldn't you come?"

"I…after what I've done…"

"Desiree, you can come. You don'™ have to be uncomfortable around me… if that's the case you can always come and only see Derek."

"No! I mean, I would love to come and get to know you more." Desiree said blushing.

"I'd love to." Penelope said hugging her.

These past few days she had made some efforts to get to know the younger woman ant to understand her.

"Thank you Penelope. No wonder why Derek is so in love with you." Desiree said.

"You have no idea little sis'!" Derek said staring at Penelope with enamoured eyes.

This sight made the Morgan's women laughed hard.

The pair made their goodbye to Fran and Desiree before climbing into the SUV.

"Let's go Penelope. I guess you want to talk to the team as soon as possible."

"Yes handsome. I need to do this." She said smiling lightly.

Derek looked at her; he knew she needed some peace before the talk that was waiting for her.


	19. Right times and little surprises of life

**Chap. 18 ****Right times and little surprises of life**

*******************************************************************************

After the necessary talk she had with her team and family, Penelope felt as if a heavy rock had been removed from her shoulders.

Time passed and her relation with Derek blossomed. Her relationship with Desiree developed rather well, due to the fact that the younger woman made a point to phone them regularly or to spend sometime in Virginia with them.

Some days after their return from Chicago, Hotch and Rossi had a talk with Strauss about the frat rules. She complied stiffly; Penelope wasn't a field agent but there was always some risks anyway she accepted their relationship as far as they keep it out of the office.

They managed really good to do as they were said. Staying professional when they were working, so that they enjoyed their nights together when there were no cases.

***************************************************************************

The first surprise for Penelope was when two years in their relationship, Derek proposed to her.

Seeing him in one knee in a fancy restaurant with everybody staring at them, brought tears in her eyes. The time had been right, Derek knew of her insecurities after what happened with her first husband. He had let their relationship grow and had asked her the BIG question when he knew she was ready.

The wedding happened some months later, with the presence of the BAU family and the Morgan.

Their vows had moves every guest; there was no doubts about the love they shared.

Just after their honeymoon, the newly weds moved in a lovely house Derek owned.

Soon Penelope talked about having children; she knew she couldn't biologically give children to Derek so she thought that maybe a woman could carry their child. She wanted a child with Derek's blood. At first Derek was eager, but soon he understood that seeing another woman pregnant with their child wasn't right for her; not at the moment. So, instead they visited an adoption agency and Penelope immediately fell on love with a lovely little girl, she was bi-racial and had been abandoned by her mother.

Seeing the child in Penelope arms told Derek that THIS was right.

After some time, they welcomed Julia Frances Morgan in their home.

This day Penelope realized that Derek was right, maybe later she would be able to see another woman carry their child; now she couldn't ask for more.

***************************************************************************

The day they welcomed their child, they threw a party with every member of their family. Sarah and her family, Des and Fran came from Chicago; there were enough places for them to sleep in their house. Their family saw with joy how truly happy the pair was.

That night Penelope was staring out at the window, while Derek was checking on Julia.

"You're okay baby?" he asked wrapping his arm around her when he came back.

"More than okay. Everything's so perfect. I was so certain that I wouldn't' be able to be happy after what happened."

"I'm glad you're happy baby girl and happy with me."

She turned in his arms and kissed him.

"I'm tired but I wouldn't mind some more kisses from my husband."

"Me neither." He said leading her towards the bed.

"Mmm bay girl I just have one question." Derek said slightly dozing.

"Yeah?"

"How did you find Desiree today."

"She was okay why? She was always near Julia or chatting with the girls and Reid."

"That's it; don't you think that she was too eager to be near little genius."

"Mmm maybe." Penelope said smiling.

"You know something right? I know that Des confides very much in you."

"Please handsome you have to sleep."

"An answer please."

"So yes she may like him. But it's another story don't you think?"

"Yeah you're right. I just wanted to know. I wouldn't mind Reid is a great guy."

"Yeah really great and cute."

"Should I be jealous?"

"Of course not, there's only one handsome chocolate god for me0" she replied kissing him.

"Glad to hear it0 I love you baby girl."

"I love you too sweetness. Goodnight."

"Goodnight.» he whispered wrapping his arms tightly around her.

**A/N: That's the end guys! I hope you're not too disappointed!**


End file.
